A Thing about Swords
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Inuyasha's gang once again meets the Band of Seven but this time, the two unlikely allies managed to create a shaky truce, engaging in practice fights and quarrels which resulted in a head injury in the worst case scenario. This time, the members of the respective groups decided to analyze their two battling leaders.


**_A/N:_** Hello everyone, Redfox here! I got inspired to write more _Inuyasha_ fics and so this one was born! This is a work of pure humor and not to be taken too seriously, just a little amusing thought that's been nagging me to be written and published! Hope you enjoy! :)

 ** _Full Summary:_** Inuyasha's gang once again meets the Band of Seven but this time, the two unlikely allies managed to create a shaky truce, engaging in practice fights and quarrels which resulted in a head injury in the worst case scenario. This time, the members of the respective groups decided to analyze their two battling leaders.

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot, Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!_**

* * *

 ** _A Thing about Swords…_**

 _You know what they say about men with big swords..._

"Have you gotten weaker, Inuyasha?! You're not as strong as I remember the last time we fought!" Bankotsu mercilessly clashed his Banryu with Inuyasha's Tessaiga, skillfully evading a downward slash and moving to land a blow to Inuyasha' right, only managing to clash blades with him once more.

Inuyasha snarled, pushing harder against Bankotsu's unyielding strength, "Tch, quit running your mouth! I can still take you _down_!" roaring with the force of his attack, Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar, once again the powerful destructive force parried by Bankotsu's Dragon Hammer.

Meanwhile, Kagome leaned in to Sango to whisper close to her ear, "Hey, did you notice anything weird about them lately?" Sango tilted her head in curiosity, blinking quietly at her friend.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu sent the two girls a quizzical look and Kagome spoke loud enough for them to hear as well, "I noticed that...Bankotsu and Inuyasha always seem so proud of their swords..." she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, gaze trained on the two sparring men, blissfully unaware of their gazes.

Jakotsu hummed, smirking, "Of course, a wielder not proud of their blade is not even worth a weapon," he peered over to Kagome, "It's only natural for them to boast about their blades since it's their pride and joy," he shrugged and his team nodded in agreement.

But Renkotsu saw the look of recognition of Kagome's face, "That's what I was trying to say. They always try to compare the size of their swords to the other too!"

Sango's eyes widened in understanding, "...You're right..." Kirara mewled in what appeared to be agreement while Shippo only looked on in confusion.

"What's that got to do with any-mpffh!" Miroku quickly covered Shippo's mouth, shooting a surprised look at a flustered Kagome.

"...I didn't know you were capable of such impure thoughts lady Kago-" Miroku froze and groaned in pain when the familiar force of Hiraikotsu clashed with the back of his skull painfully.

"Be quiet, monk," she bristled before returning her attention to her friend, "Anyway, you think they're doing it consciously?" she peered over at the bickering pair.

"Is that all you've got Inuyasha? How pathetic, don't be surprised if my Banryu manages to break your feeble sword in half by the end of this battle!" he swung Banryu in a wide circular arc, bearing down on Inuyasha's Tessaiga fiercely.

"Keh, shut up you stupid walking corpse! I can finish you with my eyes closed," slashing diagonally in an attempt to actually disarm Bankotsu proved futile as the man quickly jumped out of the way.

"Ahh, now I get it too!" Jakotsu smiled, grinning, "I see what you mean but...would big brother...?" he looked questioningly at Renkotsu, who crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"Well, don't look at me, I don't know what's going on in his head," still, he couldn't help but feel the same.

Suikotsu grinned, laughing heartily, "Well, that would explain some things after all, wouldn't you say?" his amused expression only served to confuse Renkotsu further.

"What do you mean?" raising an eyebrow at his brother's amusement.

The doctor and assassin smirked, "They both behave territorial and are protective of their swords, if one actually believes in the old saying of course..."

Jakotsu blinked, "Ah, you mean they're trying to compensate for something?" at Kagome's quiet gasp and Sango's widened expression, the feminine assassin rolled his eyes, "Oh please, as if that wasn't what you wenches were thinking either,"

Kagome frowned at the insult, but couldn't help but silently agree.

Once again the group watched their leaders fight.

It seemed like the battle was drawing to its conclusion, "Die you bastard!" Inuyasha's Wind Scar was followed by his mighty battle cry.

"Go to hell, half breed!" Bankotsu twirled Banryuu in the air and they watched as a powerful shot of lightning clashed with Inuyasha's Wind Scar, the two attacks once again canceling each-other out as their two wielders panted heavily.

"They're evenly matched," Miroku commented, still holding Shippo's ears closed, ignoring the kit's squirming and struggling.

"As always," Jakotsu drawled, eyes lightning up in excitement when she saw Inuyasha, "Oh! My darling looks so tired!"

Bankotsu heard his friend's shout and scoffed, "Hey, who's side are you on anyway Jakotsu?" his glare was only half hearted though.

Renkotsu chuckled, shaking his head, "That was a fine battle as always, big brother!" he called out to the swordsman.

Bankotsu smirked, "That's what I thought,"

"Hey! Won't you cheer me on too?" Inuyasha turned on his friends, who stared at him in disinterest.

Kirara mewled encouragingly and Sango rose an eyebrow, "Why should we when your battles always end like this?"

Inuyasha waved a fist at them angrily, baring his fangs, "Hey! Some friends you are!" he growled, "At least Kirara the only sane on here!" the cat demon mewled again, appearing amused.

The group gave off a collective sigh, shaking their heads.

Jakotsu leaned in closer to Kagome and Sango, "Have you even seen any proof that he _is_ compensating for something?" he rose an eyebrow.

Immediately, both girls blushed, "Of course not! We bathe separately," Sango retorted and all three heads turned to Miroku suddenly.

The lecherous monk shrunk back in on himself, "...I was sworn to secrecy..."

Sango threateningly grabbed Hiraikotsu, "Oh really? Maybe I can force you out of that oath, lecherous monk?" her tone suggested nothing good and Miroku's prayers didn't seem to be heard.

Quickly, he shot up to his feet, "I-Inuyasha!" the half demon looked at him, "M-my friend! That was a great battle!" he figured running over to the half demon would stop any advances on him they previously had.

Inuyasha smiled, oblivious of his friend's whispers, "Thanks Miroku! Finally a man with taste," he grinned and Miroku nervously grinned back.

Renkotsu smirked, "The monk was very reluctant to reveal anything, what does that tell you?" his gaze shot towards the two women.

Kagome glared, "Oh yeah? What about your leader, Bankotsu then? Does _he_ have anything to compensate for?" she rose an eyebrow, hands resting on her hips.

Almost immediately, the band of seven stiffened, averting their gazes elsewhere or deciding not to answer the prodding's of the two women.

"Tch, what does that interest you wenches huh?!" Jakotsu balled his fist, hand on the hilt of his snake sword as he came closer to Kagome.

"Well ,what does Inuyasha interest _you_ , huh?" Kagome shot back fearlessly, ignoring the empty threat of Jakotsu sheathing his sword.

"Calm down, Jakotsu," Bankotsu called out calmly, walking over to the group upon seeing both his brother and Kagome getting riled up, "They're our comrades now remember?" he rose an eyebrow at his irritated brother, before giving Kagome a look, "What were you talking about anyway?"

Kagome's face flushed and she crossed her arms, "Nothing," Bankotsu's curiosity grew but before he could question any further, Inuyasha was already there.

"Stop questioning my friends, bastard," and they were already at it again.

Swords drawn and throwing taunts back and forth, the group settled into whispering again.

"Hm...Banryu is awfully big don't you think? A lot bigger than its wielder anyway," Sango commented with a soft smirk when Jakotsu nearly unsheathed Jakotsuto.

"Quiet wench! I would hate to insult my darling Inuyasha, but his sword isn't all that smaller either," Miroku wasn't quite sure about _what_ swords they were talking about anymore and chose to blend in with the other quiet members of the mercenary band, content to listen to the wild theories they all conjured.

He shared a look with the amused doctor, "What do you think?"

The doctor turned mercenary smirked, "Only solid proof would end this fight,"

Miroku's face grew pale, "You don't mean...?"

Suikotsu smirked.

* * *

It was evening when the group prepared themselves to soak in the hot springs nearby, "Alright, you ready Kagome?"

The girl nodded, towel thrown over her shoulder, "Let's go, Sango,"

Miroku swallowed hard, nervously looking at Inuyasha, the half demon returned his look, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong Miroku?" his gaze hardened, "You're not thinking of spying on them again, are you?"

The monk quickly raised his hands in a placating manner, "No, no of course not Inuyasha, I would never!"

Snorting in disbelief, the two men found a clearing suitable to bathe, the warm steam from the separate hot spring relaxing his stiff muscles as he disrobed.

Miroku sent a quick prayer to the deities who were willing to listen, "Please don't let this be the final thing I do..." before he made a lung for it.

 _"_ _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIROKU?! GET OFF OF ME!"_ the half demon's shouts reached all the way over to the group of mercenaries, their leader finding himself in a similar predicament.

* * *

"Hey, wait...what are you doing Renkotsu?" Bankotsu curiously watched his brother moving closer to him, "Are you trying to sneak up on me cause that won't-"

"Hold him down!" Bankotsu was caught off guard when half of his siblings suddenly started bearing down on him, trying to hold his struggling form down.

"Hey, wait! What's the meaning of this Renkotsu?!" glaring at the older male, Bankotsu paled when he saw Renkotsu kneel before him, hands moving to the sash around his waist, holding his hakama up, "What the hell!?"

 _"_ _GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU LECHEROUS FOOLS!"_ Bankotsu's cries synced with the cries of a desperate half demon who tried escaping from a suddenly grabby perverted monk.

Kagome and Sango sighed, leaning back on the warm rocks supporting their weights, "Do you think Miroku will get killed tonight?" Kagome questioned with an eye peering open to look at her friend.

Sango sighed, "I think not only Miroku's death awaits him tonight..." the cries of a certain leader of mercenaries rang out among Inuyasha's and the two women giggled among themselves.

Shippo blankly looked at them, "Why do adults have to be so weird?" he sighed, "Everyone knows Tessaiga and Banryu are about equally long and wide,"

 **Oh my pure innocent Shippo...Hope you enjoyed it! :) Reviews are what keep me alive!**


End file.
